The Arena
Welcome to the Arena Gone are the two simple crossed swords above the otherwise unmarked door that leads down to the Arena from the Inn's main room. They have been replaced with two crossed long swords set against a onyx shield. Their blades shine with polished care, hilts brushed with lively colors of gold, emerald, and ruby. Beyond the door the way down is lit by well spaced wall sconces. The flames burning behind treated glass send an amber glow to fall against the walls and stairs built from sturdy, shock resistant cherry wood. The stairs terminate in the northwest corner of the Duelers' Arena. A long wall extends to the left, containing carvings of initials from old tables set into a long band. Here, trophies, old swords, mementos and the like are on display. Among those items to be seen are copies of the tapestries and banners from old prominent houses: Redwin, Darelir, Clatterbridge, Skylark, Westridge, Tynsdale, Lathadoscia, Mountainside, Covington, Dracoern, Questrion, and others. Directly ahead from the stairs await numerous tables and chairs, all make of the same rich wood as the stairs. Across from the stairs, and down the length of the east wall, solid bleachers have been built into the wall to give patrons a better view of the rings. To the right of the stairs is the bar, extending five feet out from the wall and running down the length of the room. The rich mahogany wood of before has not been replaced, only touched up to return it to its full glory. Matching stools, some with short padded backs and some without, are stationed alongside the bar. Serving lads are available to those in need, however the bar is still open to self-serve. Various rings occupy the south end of the room along with several more placements of tables and chairs. Over here is where the "Callers Couch" rests. The plush, oversized couch sits on a slightly raised stretch of flooring. An end table provided on either side, pen and paper there for the QueueKeeper. Over the last ring on the south end of the room is a huge portraitâ€”recently touched upâ€”of the first Overlord, Gondar. Weapon racks beneath the portrait provide patrons with an assortment of equipment to use during their duels. A door beside the racks leads to additional storage space. A small glass case display sits in the southwest corner of the room, just before the swinging doors that lead into the kitchen. During special events the display will be filled with themed cupcakes from Topical Cupcakes. Access to the pantry is now restricted and available only through the kitchen. A southeast door provides access down into the Annex of the Arena. Or one could use the fireman's pole that's been installed to the side of the door for a faster way down. The stone floor of the Arena has been updated. Granite stones of a deep reddish brown lay out in a natural pattern, disrupted only by patrons tracking dirt from outside or blood and sand from the rings. In the northeast corner of the Arena is another small set of stairs that lead up to the skyboxes that line the east and north walls. The skyboxes have been cleaned and repaired and now provide comfortable seating for watching the duels or having a private word with the curtains drawn. While some of the skyboxes are available to the public for free, others are reserved. The hall for the skyboxes leads to the personal office of the current Arena/Annex owner. A banner depicting the current Overlord hangs in the corner where the east and north walls meet. We hope you'll come join us. Category:Setting